Do you remember?
by Howlly
Summary: Il faisait beau, et c'était le meilleur jour de la vie d'Harry Potter: son mariage . Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Le frère de la jeune Weasley n'était pas là. Emprisonné entre plusieurs doutes , Harry décide de d'aller en toilette pour avoir un moment de réflexion. Pourquoi faut il que tout bascule toujours à chaque fois?


Tout déjà, je suis désolée si j'ai fait des fautes. C'est un de mes premiers OS Yaoi, surtout entre Ron et Harry . Ca fait un moment que je l'ai écrit. S'il vous plait, alors j'en suis ravie. Je ne refuserai aucun review qui me serviront à modifier mes erreurs à l'avenir, merci ! :D

* * *

_**Te souviens tu ?**_

Ginny était étendue sur son lit soyeux en affichant un air absent. Les années avaient passé, et elle ne ressemblait plus à la jeune fille que l'on a tous connu. Vivante, souriante, forte.  
Elle avait maigri, son regard était inexpressif et elle semblait errer .  
A ses côtés se tenait un jeune homme à la carrure maigrichonne qui la regardait d'un air confus. Comme d'habitude , à vrai dire.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il c'était passé . Ça faisait 4 ans que Ginny était constamment absente .On l'entendait, parfois, pleurer toute les larmes de son corps en répétant « Pourquoi moi? » , ce qui avait le don de provoquer des silences gênés en pleins milieu du dîner. C'était un sujet tabou qu'aucun membres de la famille Weasley, ni Hermione, ni Ron, n'osaient aborder..Quant à Harry, il pâlissait à vu d'œil dès qu'il entendait le prénom de sa dulcinée.

Ils étaient mariés.  
Oui, étaient.  
Harry la suppliait, encore et encore de revenir avec lui. Mais c'était peine perdue.

_~do you remember?~_

_4 mois plus tard._

« Satanée pluie , tu vas t'arrêter de tomber, oui? »

Harry était de mauvaise humeur. Ça lui arrivait rarement, mais ça lui arrivait - les lampes explosées pouvaient en témoigner.-  
Il en avait marre de cette situation,il en avait marre de voir son ex femme se conduire comme un légume. Il tourna en rond dans la petite chambre ,s'assit près de la fenêtre puis se résigna et se leva en explosant:

« CETTE SITUATION ME REND MALADE! C'EST QUAND QUE TU VAS M'EXPLIQUER ? Comprends moi! Ça fait des années que je te vois dans cet état. Je n'en peux plus! »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pales et creuses. Il les essuya d'un geste rapide .

Ginny,les yeux écarquillés, se tourna vers Harry. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma ensuite. Elle semblait vouloir parler, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. C'était rare, quand il pleurait. Et ça la touchait toujours autant...

Un long silence s'installa. De toute manière, tout était d'un silencieux comparable au néant , lorsqu'ils essayaient de communiquer.  
Harry fit les cents semblait déboussolé, n'avait pas prévu de crier ainsi . Dans quel état l'avait il mise encore?

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, qui la retira d'un geste brusque.

« Pardon Ginny...Je ne voulais pas... Je s-... »

« Est ce que tu te souviens? , coupa t-elle entre la furie et la tristesse… de ce fameux jour... »

La petite voix -Ô combien brisée - de Ginny coupa Harry dans son élan. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient ils pas échanger quelques mots...? Peu importe . Si c'était bien ce à quoi il pensait, il ne pouvait pas oublier ce jour .Celui de ses plus grands cauchemars, qui avait détruit la presque totalité de son âme.

Harry ne pu répondre. Il n'en eu pas besoin.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m'a brisé le cœur de te voir avec une autre personne que moi...Et encore plus quand cette personne fut … »

Ginny Weasley savait aussi bien que lui, elle n'avait jamais été très idiote, surtout quand il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle aimait .Et pire ; elle les avait vu. A cette pensée, Le brun voulu se jeter sur le saule cogneur.

« Je sais, coupa Harry. JE SAIS ! J'ai fait une erreur . Mais ce n'était rien … C'était … Une passade ... »

« Non. Tu l'as touché, tu l'as embrassé. Tu lui a même dit je t'aime... J'ai tout vu... Vos regards brûlant de désirs...Ce n'étais pas une passade... Ne me prends moi pour une Hufflepuff! »

Elle étrangla un sanglot et reprit :

« Est ce que tu te souviens? »

Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Oui, il se souvenait très bien. Même … trop bien. Mais il avait toujours fuit ce moment là , ce moment où il aurait fallu en parler. Ce moment où les souvenirs remonteraient à la surface.

_~Do you remember?~_

**_FLASHBACK on_**

_La fête battait son rires , les danses, et les coups de baguettes magique fusaient partout, dans la salle . On fêtait le mariage d'Harry et de Ginny Potter. L'ambiance était parfaite, à une exception près : le meilleur ami de l'Élu n'était pas là. Ginny était nerveuse ._

_« Mais enfin... Qu'est ce qu'il fait? »_

_Elle regarda Harry en soupirant, qui l'embrassa sans répondre. _

_Ron n'avait pas répondu à un seul hibou de Harry depuis plusieurs mois. Il avait de ses nouvelles par le biais de quelqu'un d'autre . Il avait également su, par cette personne, qu'il avait bien reçu le carton d'invitation au mariage. Mais Ron n'était jamais venu . Et Harry voulait que son meilleur ami assiste à ce jour... Malgré tout ._

_Qui aurait imaginer...Que le feu brûlant d'un désir profond puisse naitre dans l'estomac d'Harry à la vue du jeune rouquin?_

_Qui aurait pu imaginer que ce puisse être réciproque ?_

_Personne, même eux. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Il avait suffit d'une fois, d'un regard,d'un long silence. Le désir était là... Mais ce n'était pas que ça. Harry , tout comme Ronald, avait ressenti cette sensation de douce chaleur ; et ils avaient tout deux le cœur battant la chamade.. Ce n'était pas qu'une attirance , aussi sexuelle que cela puisse être._

_Harry Potter était amoureux de Ronald Weasley._

_Et depuis ce moment là, l'attitude de Ron avait changé. Il l'évitait. Partout où il allait. Il l'esquivait jusqu'à son regard et jusqu'à sa présence. Il n'aurait jamais deviné que cela puisse durer si longtemps... _

_Harry sortit de ses pensées. Et puis, tant pis si Ron n'était pas là ! Après tout, il manquerait un jour merveilleux. Il aurait pu s'amuser, être heureux pour sa sœur, profiter de ses frères, et de ses parents. Balancer des blagues à tout bout de champ, et rire avec son si beau sourire et ses lèvres qui semblaient si douce._

_Prit d'une envie pressante, il abandonna Ginny un instant et se précipita aux WC en heurtant violemment un homme qui en sortait._

_ « Oh excusez m-..._

_Il s'interrompit._

_-RON? »_

_L'ambiance était devenue tendue. Ils étaient tout deux face à un immense choque : le jeune rouquin était là, il se tenait bel et bien devant lui. Harry ne savait plus où il était . Sa tête tournait. Il ne discernait même plus le décor Rouge et Orange festif de la sale. Il ne voyait qu'un visage. Celui de Ron , qui s'avançait vers lui et qui le poussa dans l'endroit qui menait aux toilettes. _

_ « Tu m'as manqué... »_

_Et ils s'échangèrent une étreinte. Harry ne savait que répondre. Il était prit au dépourvu. Il avait peur de fondre en larme s'il répondait. Il se contenta de sourire. Encore. Il souriait toujours quand les mots ne lui venait pas._

_Après un long regard échangé, Harry brisa le silence :_

_« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais répon-... » _

_Mais il ne pu terminer : Ron l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa sauvagement . _

_Très vite, tout avait chavirer . Il y a encore quelques minutes, ils étaient a un mètre l'un de l'autre . Il y a encore quelques minutes, le silence était de glace entre eux. Et leur résistance comparable à une tour de pierre construite en plusieurs mois venait de s'effondrer lamentablement. Leur main se baladaient maintenant en dessous de leur vêtements, remontant encore et encore contre leur peau brûlante et avide de désir._

_Ils ne pouvaient plus réfléchir . Ca faisait tellement de bien de ceder...Enfin. _

_Leur vêtements retirés, Harry plaqua Ron contre le mur en le léchant. Tandis que Ron soupirait de plaisir . Son amant lacha dans un souffle :_

_« Ron … je t'aime... »_

_Et ils s'abandonnèrent à leur plaisir si longtemps attendu._

_**FlashBack Off**_

_~ Do you remember? ~_

Harry ne pouvait laisser enfermé ce que son cœur lui criait. Si elle savait, à quoi bon? Il devait assumer... Il s'était jurer d'assumer.

« Je suis désolé. »

Ce sont les seuls mots qui étaient sortit de sa bouche . Et des mots, il en manquait.

« Désolé, hein . Tu as tout fait chambouler. TOUTE NOTRE RELATION ! Le jour de...de notre mariage...Je suis restée, j'ai fait comme si de rien était. Mais tout les soirs, dans tes rêves, tu soupirais le nom de mon cher frère. Quand nous nous donnions l'un à l'autre , t'es tu seulement renducompte que tu demandais après lui ? J'ai laissé tombé...Je … je ne fais pas le poids … et je le ferais jamais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes là, à essayer de faire en sorte que j'aille bien... »

Harry hésita, et murmura :

« C 'est ...parce que je t'aime... Ginny. »

Seulement,ces mots sonnaient faux, ils le savaient tout les deux. Sur cette fausse déclaration, Ginny changea son regard brisé en un regard plus déterminée que jamais , et elle lâcha soudainement, à la plus grande surprise de son ancien mari:

« Vas le rejoindre. Ça fait 4 ans qu'il t'attends. »

Encore un silence affreux qu'Harry détestait. C'était pour le moins inattendu de la part de Ginny, ca il en était sur . Tenter encore de la faire changer d'avis, ou suivre son conseil … Il tourna alors les talons et sortit sous le regard effaré de la famille Weasley, qui semblaient avoir entendu la conversation.

Elle avait raison.

_J'arrive, Ron … Je t'en pris, attends moi... J'espère que toi aussi, tu te souviens._

Do you remember? The End ...


End file.
